


in a matter of seconds

by dalyullys



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, aftermath of AoU, some plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyullys/pseuds/dalyullys
Summary: it was only a second, a whole second in which she regretted to have said those words. A second of blonde hair spread over a pillow. A second in which she remembered Sharon’s voice calling her name.





	in a matter of seconds

**Author's Note:**

> my own little piece for my favourite ship.

“I didn't say we should leave.” Natasha felt something in her chest, something that made her feel empty. “There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?”

It was her part to play coy and playful, to make the easy joke even when none could laugh. Steve looked at her and he could actually tell that she wasn’t in Sokovia. She looked at the clouds, the momentum silence, as if she had her mind somewhere else.

For Natasha it was only a second, a whole second in which she regretted to have said those words. A second of blonde hair spread over a pillow. A second in which she remembered Sharon’s voice calling her name.

And the next second everyone is ready to do their jobs. To save the day, to help those who can’t defend themselves, to end this madness that made her feel in the edge of her own blade. She was never meant to be a teammate, but there she was kicking some robotic asses along with a bunch of improved fellow mates and trying to not get killed in the process. She jumped here and there, lead people to safety and scream on top of her lungs someone’s name.

At the end of the day, Natasha ran with one thing in mind.

She got knocked off in her way to escape from that flying hell, and in a matter of seconds she is herself flying wrapped in someone’s big arms to be left in the cruiser. She looked up to catch Bruce landing over a quinjet that’s also flying out of the place before lie down in the hangar.

‘It’s just a matter of seconds’ she reminds herself before standing up as if she wasn’t bleeding nor injured and going to the command room. She already forgot what made her move and not give up, trying to contact Bruce just to be shut down with a single move of his finger.

Natasha didn’t remember what happened next. She woke up suddenly at the nursery of the cruiser, with the only Maximoff left at her right and Steve in his unusual calm that creeps Natasha the fuck out. Her head hurts, her face hurts, her shoulder hurts. She thought that she had a while without feeling that much pain.

“Where are we?” Natasha couldn’t focus yet her eyes at all, but she lift her hand to try and discern if she has everything in her face in the right place.

“Going back home,” Steve didn’t look at her, only looking through the big window. “Agent Hill said we would land in about twenty minutes.”

“Miss Romanoff, I would kindly suggest not to stand up,” Vision was there too, but Natasha was to tired to even notice him. “They gave you some ha—“

“Shut the fuck up, please,” gentle as barbed wire. Natasha pulled herself up in her own before Steve walked towards her, helping her in case she might needed it.

The last thing she wanted was being scolded by some sort of life that literally appeared yesterday. Wanda Maximoff looked at her with the ghost of tears clinging into her eyes, already cried for her lost brother, but she didn’t pay attention further than that.

“I bet Agent Hill will put you down to sleep the rest of the time,” Steve said, only following her and watching over she didn’t trip off with all those meds working on her and messing her up.

“Will you tell me to watch my language if I give you my hot take about that matter?” Natasha finally find her jacket, all worn out after the battle, and Steve helped her with it. Having a dislocated shoulder wasn’t of much help to be independent.

“No, I won’t, but maybe I can warn you of another Agent that might be really...” he tried to find a word to explain it, zipping the jacket up as much as he could. “Worried about your well being.”

It’s just a soft ‘click’ in her brain and when she noticed, they were landing and she was still blank from thinking about the past hours. Thinking about how would she died several times if her feet failed her or if her reflex turn her down. She jumped off the cruiser with help from another agent she didn’t remember, feeling how she will broke like million pieces if she move a little rougher.

“ _Natasha_ ,” her voice brought back the moment she was alone in front of the clouds, with all her hopes a second away to be crashed as all of them in Sokovia.

Her arms didn’t taste bitter, didn’t taste like ‘I know you were willing to die a few minutes ago’. They tasted and felt like home. Natasha didn’t cry, but she did feel someone’s else tears against her neck and dumping her undershirt.

“A full grownup like you shouldn’t be crying,” Natasha heard her own hoarse voice, alien, as if she wasn’t the one talking. “You can’t cry silly, I’m just fine.”

Sharon never was of those which cried and sob loudly, making everyone notice and got their hearts squeezed by the whole emotion. She cried silently, pressing her against her body as if she was going to disappear, and Natasha felt her whole body trembling like an autumn leaf. For once, she let herself be pulled in a hug fully, feeling Sharon’s hands in her back and the back of her neck.

Natasha thought again about the moment she was willing to give up and the next thing she did was kissing Sharon, as if she was drowning and needed her to safe her life. With her free hand caressed the woman’s cheek and Sharon could see Natasha’s eyes welled up.

“I didn’t want to leave you,” Sharon rubbed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. “I’m sorry, duty’s call.”

Hearing Sharon’s giggle made Natasha first tear fall, realizing finally that she wasn’t working on automatic. Her shoulder, her whole face, how the woman before her was still holding her close.

“I’ll have to get used to these kind of mortal duty’s calls, am i right?”

And the next second, Natasha was the one nuzzling her face into Sharon’s neck, sobbing softly and feeling her fatigue to finally hit her body. How could she think of dying up there? How could she think of leaving her side just like that?

How could Natasha think for a second of letting go, when all she did was running with solely purpose to come back safely to Sharon’s arms?


End file.
